Deceiver
by keriababe2010
Summary: Caught in a lie, a most improbable love has been brought to light. A story of a whirlwind romance and deception.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone! I've been away from fanfiction for a while, I know. But I recently started college and it has been kicking my butt coming and going. I finally got the hang of it, so I decided to return (for real this time). I've got a couple of new stories going and I plan on finishing my incomplete ones. Don't fear I will not disappear for months at a time anymore. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest addition to the collection.**

Deceiver

Chapter One: Prologue

The night is still. The moon is full and bright, and there's a slight breeze in the air. It seems like the most peaceful night, but as we all know, looks can be very deceiving. On this night, secrets come to light. Deception is revealed, and the most improbable love affair is laid bare.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He just looked at her. There was no yelling, no screaming, and no insane temper tantrums. He just looked at her. Stared at her, stared through her, and sighed sadly.

"All I really want to know is why. Why couldn't you just tell me?" Inuyasha asked, dejectedly.

Kagome sniffled. "I just didn't know how you'd react. You two aren't the best of friends, you know."

"Damnit Kagome! All I want is for you to be happy! If that bastard makes you happy," he sighed again, "I'd swallow my pride, swallow my bitterness, and be happy for you."

"I realize that now, Inuyasha. I was being stupid and selfish. I never once thought about how this would affect you, and I'm sorry for that. I really am. I won't apologize for loving him, though. I just hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

"I need time, Kagome. This-this is a lot to take in right now and I just need to be alone."

Kagome nodded. "Sure. Anything you need. We'll be right here."

Inuyasha nodded back, and turned to leave. Sango and Miroku just stood there in shock. How did things end up like this? When did this happen? So many questions were running through their minds and the only ones who could answer them were the two star-crossed lovers standing across the clearing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You haven't said a word this entire time, Sesshoumaru."

"I did not find it necessary for me to speak. This was between you and Inuyasha. My intervention would have only made the situation worse."

Kagome nodded and smiled up at him. She understood and loved him even more for that. She knew full well he could have taken full advantage of the situation and taunted about how he had taken another thing away from him.

"I am aware of how much he means to you and, as he said, I would swallow any lingering bitterness and contempt I may hold for him, if it would make you happy." said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Anything for you, love."

With that, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Miroku and Sango were stunned. This was not the same Sesshoumaru they knew. What exactly happened between those two?

**A/N: Yes, what happened, indeed? Find out next chapter when we go back to the beginning.**


	2. Chapter Two: Back to the Beginning

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome back! Last time, we discovered that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were having an illicit love affair and were ousted. A major confrontation goes down, but how did it all begin? Let's find out shall we? Also, if anyone got a duplicate chapter one, disregard it. I just had to edit something on it. I apologize in advance for anyone being out of character, it's been awhile. Also, I'm not very good at writing battle scenes, so don't be too harsh if it absolutely sucks.**

Deceiver

Chapter Two: Back to the Beginning

After all was said and done, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku headed back to camp to get some rest and wait for Inuyasha. It was still very early and the confrontation had left them emotionally exhausted. They arrived at camp and settled in. Miroku kept stealing glances at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't quite find the words.

Kagome sighed. "Do you have anything you want to say, Miroku?"

He looked sheepish. "Yes, there are many things on my mind; I can't really find the right words to say."

"How about telling us how this all began? Because that's the one thing that still boggles my mind. How and when did you two get so close?" Sango interjected.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Sure. I owe you guys that much. It all happened so fast. Do you remember that day I got lost after battling that snake demon?"

Sango and Miroku both nodded. Sesshoumaru smirked. He knew where this was going. He thought it was all pretty amusing.

"That was when it all began."

"But, Kagome, that was only about three months ago!" Sango exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru decided to interject in the conversation for the first time. "Indeed. It was what you humans call a whirlwind romance, so to speak."

Kagome sighed dreamily. "Whirlwind romance, indeed."

_Three Months Previous…_

"Kagome! Watch out!" Inuyasha screamed as he rushed over to block a strike that was headed straight for her.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed in relief.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just pay more attention next time." He huffed.

The snake demon they were currently battling was proving difficult to defeat. It had the ability to divide itself, creating clones of itself. Every time they'd get close to it, he'd just spawn new clones to protect itself.

"Give me the jewel shards!" it hissed.

"Not in this lifetime!" Kagome screamed, as she shot off another arrow.

As expected, the demon just created another spawn. Sango and Miroku took to the skies on Kilala to try to attack from a distance, but it was no good. The snake was also venomous, so Miroku could not use his Wind Tunnel without injury to himself.

"Damn it, this is getting annoying. We have to find a way to take them all out at once." Inuyasha said, growing frustrated.

"How about we combine our attacks? Maybe that'll work, since nothing else seems to be." Kagome suggested.

"Couldn't hurt. Let's do it."

Kagome charged as much spiritual power as she could into her arrow and Inuyasha prepared his fiercest Wind Scar. They released their attacks at the same time, creating a wave so strong, that it disintegrated the snake demon and all of its spawns and created a backlash so strong, everyone got blown away.

When Inuyasha finally regained consciousness, he looked around at all the damage. _'Damn. Did we do all of that?' _He looked around and saw Sango and Miroku sprawled out on the other side of the clearing, unconscious still, but no Kagome. He sprinted over to them to try and rouse them.

"Oi! You two! Wake up!"

Sango and Miroku groaned and slowly opened their eyes. They sat up and observed the damage.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You think you overdid it a bit?"

"Keh. Whatever monk. Before the blast, did either of you see Kagome?"

Now they both looked worried. "She's not with you?" Sango asked.

"No. I don't see her anywhere."

"She couldn't possibly be far. Let's start looking before it gets too late."

They search everywhere. They search the clearing, the surrounding areas, everywhere. There was no sign of Kagome.

"Where could she possibly be?" Sango asked, with tears in her eyes. She wanted to find her little sister.

Miroku put a hand around her shoulders to comfort her. "Maybe she's already headed back to camp. Let's head back there and see if she's already returned."

Sango nodded. So, they all headed back to where they set up camp last, hoping to see a smiling Kagome waiting for them. It was not to be. There was no sign of Kagome anywhere.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru was out patrolling his lands as usual when he comes across something most interesting. The human miko that travelled with his brother was sprawled on the ground. _'Hn. Most curious. She must have gotten separated from the others.' _ She appeared mostly unharmed besides a couple of cuts and bruises.

He had been curious about the miko for quite some time and, despite his best efforts, could not remove her from his thoughts. He often wondered about the miko Kagome. She was different from most humans, and she somehow managed to earn his respect with her shows of loyalty and affection for his half-breed brother and the others in her group.

Acting on a whim, and wanting to know more about the miko that had captured his attention, he scoops her up and takes off towards where Rin and Jaken were waiting for him back at the den he used while he was out patrolling.

Looking down at her unconscious form, he couldn't help but smirk. _This will be most fascinating, indeed._

**A/N: Whew! I can't tell you how much I struggled with this chapter. I hope it's to your liking. This story is becoming more concrete in my head so hopefully I get the chapters out more frequently. I know where I want it to go, sometimes I just have trouble finding the words, ya know? Anyway, enough of my ramblings. 'Til next time!**


	3. Chapter Three: An Interesting Situation

**A/N: Hi folks! Back with another chapter of Deceiver. Now that we know how it started, we have a very curious situation on our hands. Kagome has fallen into the hands of Sesshoumaru. What shall happen now? Well, let's get on to the story and find out shall we? Oh, and Sesshoumaru may be a tad bit OOC this chapter. But, trust me, it has a point!**

Deceiver

Chapter Three: An Interesting Situation

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. As her gaze focused, she realized she was in an unfamiliar place. She took a glance at her surroundings. She was in some sort of a cave. She looked down and realized that she was laying on a pelt or fur of some kind, which explained the absence of pain she felt. There was a fire lit close by and she noticed that the cave was pretty spacious as well. Then, she started to panic. Where were Inuyasha and the others? Did she get captured? What was going on?

"Calm yourself miko. No harm shall befall you."

Kagome froze. She'd recognize that sinful, velvety voice anywhere. It was the focal point of her many fantasies.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn. Indeed." He smirked. _'Most interesting. When the miko realized it was this Sesshoumaru who held her, the scent of fear on her disappeared almost instantly. Did she trust him perhaps?'_

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I found you unconscious in the forest. I have been most curious about you Kagome." At the sound of her name on his lips, Kagome shivered. Her name sounded most delicious on his tongue. "I decided to take you and bring you here. To learn more about you. To find out what makes you tick."

As he was saying this, he had moved closer until he was right in front of her. Kagome looked up at him and smirked. "And I have been most curious about you, oh deadly Lord of the Western Lands." She scooted closer to him.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and gasped slightly. In the glow of the fire, Kagome looked absolutely stunning. Her blue eyes looked like beautiful sapphires, with her ebony hair framing her face. He wanted to run his hands through it. And her lips…those full, pouty lips looked so enticing. With no thought at all and in a move he couldn't control even if he tried, he leaned over and kissed her.

When Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's lips on hers, she thought she had died and gone to heaven. She had been fantasizing about this for months! She closed her eyes, and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She thought not of Inuyasha, not of Sango and Miroku. Her only thought was of Sesshoumaru and his kiss.

**A/N: Whoo! Things are getting a little steamy! I know this chapter was kind of short, but we needed to stop there for now. Trust me, things are only gonna get better from here. Well, that's all for now! 'Til next time!**


	4. Chapter Four:The Consequences of Falling

**A/N: I'm on a roll here. I've just been hit with a lot of inspiration lately, so the chapters keep rolling out. I'm proud of myself. I particularly like this chapter, so I hope you do too!**

Deceiver

Chapter Four: The Consequences of Falling

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were travelling slowly and silently. The dynamics of the group had changed drastically since Kagome disappeared. Inuyasha had seemed to have completely lost his fire. He rarely spoke and it seemed like the only time he was himself again was when they were fighting for jewel shards, which rarely happened. Without Kagome, their search had been at a standstill. Sango clung to Miroku in her despair. She wanted her little sister back! Shippou had become moody and withdrawn as well. All in all, it was a pretty depressing time for the inu-tachi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a week since she had woken up in Sesshoumaru's care, and it was all she could have dreamed. Her fantasies had nothing on the real thing. She shivered at the thought of that kiss.

_Flashback_

_ She opened her eyes as their lips parted. Both were breathing heavily. She couldn't believe he kissed her! She blushed heavily. It was absolutely sinful the way he kissed her. So sensual. Who would've thought that the icy Lord of the West could kiss like that? She loved every second of it. _

_ Sesshoumaru was surprised at himself. He had never lost control like that before. Something about her made him lose himself. It was tantalizing. She tasted delicious. He felt the urge to taste her again, but he resisted. He still wanted to know more about her. He was also curious about her response to his kiss. She did not scream or push him away. Did she desire him?_

_ Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes and was surprised by the amount of heat in them. They burned with desire and longing. She felt a tingle go through her body as she realized that the Lord of the Western Lands, the Killing Perfection, wanted _her. _Plain little human miko Kagome. She felt honored. But she was also curious as to what compelled him to do such a thing. It was completely out of character for him._

"_Why did you kiss me?" She asked, shyly._

"_I could not help myself. I apologize for my forwardness."_

_She blushed. "Y-You don't have to apologize. I-I liked it."_

_He quirked an eyebrow. It seemed that she did desire him. He wondered how long she had wanted him and if the half-breed knew._

"_Do you desire me, Kagome?" he asked, silkily._

_Kagome turned even redder. "Y-Yes I do."_

_With that, Sesshoumaru lost the little self-control he had left and kissed her deeply once again._

_End Flashback_

That had been the first day. Since then, they had gotten so much closer. They talked and talked and talked. She never knew he could be such a good conversationalist. He asked her things about herself, her time, anything he could think of. She told him everything. She loved talking to him. She discovered things about him that she was sure no one else knew. She found out that he had a playful side and oh, how he loved to tease her. _'In more ways than one.' _She thought with a blush. She had given up on her girlish ideals of saving herself; she wanted this gorgeous demon lord, and he wanted her too. At least that's what he told her last night. Kagome giggled. She was falling for him, and she was falling fast. She wondered what the others would think. Oh no! She had completely forgotten about the others! They must be worried sick! She was so wrapped up in Sesshoumaru that she didn't even think about anyone else.

Just then, Sesshoumaru awakened from beside her. He gathered her in his arms and buried his face in her neck. Kagome giggled. "What are you thinking on, Kagome?"

"I was just thinking about Inuyasha and the others." That brought a slight frown to Sesshoumaru's face. "I have to go back. They must be worried sick about me. It has been over a week. Besides, we still have to finish finding all of the jewel shards."

Sesshoumaru sighed. She was right. She had to go back. He was reluctant to let her go. It had only been a week, but he was falling in love with the little miko from the future.

"You are right. I will help you find your way back to your group. They cannot know what has transpired between us. They still view me as an enemy and would not understand."

Kagome was saddened. She didn't want to hide him from everyone, but she understood his reasoning.

Sesshoumaru lifted her chin with his thumb so she could look at him. "Do not be saddened. In due time, everyone will know that you are mine."

She beamed at him. He was right as usual. In due time. All she had to do was wait. She could be patient.

They left shortly after, and as promised, Sesshoumaru directed Kagome to the whereabouts of her group.

She turned to Sesshoumaru and hugged him tightly. He returned her embrace. "I'll miss you." Said Kagome. "And I you."

She kissed him and he turned to leave. As soon as he completely left her sight, Inuyasha burst onto the scene.

"KAGOME?!"

**A/N: And there ya have it, folks! Kagome's back! So much drama! What will happen next?! **


End file.
